The Other Way Around
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Amy and Ricky are expecting to have their son John, but instead they are faced with something much, much more difficult. One Shot AmyxRicky Rated M for mature themes


**Disclaimer- No rights claimed or implied. **

**A/N- Taking a break from my multi-chapter stories and writing a few one shots well they might just be one shots... Enjoy! **

**xo Salvatoregirl **

The Other Way Around

Amy Juergens was walking up to the condo that Adrian and her mother owned for a baby shower that Adrian and Grace had supposedly planned for her. She didn't really want to be here. Not at all actually. It was going to be awful. Adrian didn't even like her and Grace was just doing this because she thought that she needed to be _everyone's _friend.

Amy ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the stairs for a minute. She hadn't been feeling well the past few days and having to go to this stupid baby shower wasn't making her feel any better. She sat for a few more minutes when she saw a familiar car pull up down below.

**_Just what I need _**Amy thought as the last person she wanted to see got out of the car and started up the stairs.

"Amy... what are you doing here?" He asked as he reached her.

"A better question is why are you here Ricky? Here to see Adrian I assume" Amy quipped.

"Maybe" Ricky shrugged.

"Well Adrian has guests... I'm one of them... It's a baby shower for me. No guys allowed, so you should probably just go home and have sex with Adrian another time" Amy snapped reaching up to grab the railing to help herself up.

Ricky rolled his eyes, "I know about the baby shower, I was here to see you." Ricky saw Amy struggling to get up and reached out a hand, "let me help you up" He offered. Amy, not having any more energy, took Ricky's hand and let him pull her up. He pulled her up a bit to hard and she stumbled into his arms.

Amy stepped away and crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Don't be like that... Our son is going to be born soon and you didn't let me be there when you found out the sex of the baby so I think that I should be the first to know when you go into labor." Ricky stated shoving his hands in his pockets. He wanted to say something else, but he knew now wasn't the time to say it. Ricky waited for a response but Amy kept fidgeting and he wasn't even sure now that she'd heard him, "Amy?"

"Ow" Amy whispered putting a hand on her stomach.

"Amy?!" Ricky took his hands out of his pockets and immediately supported Amy as she doubled over in pain. "Amy? Are you okay?" He asked suddenly very very afraid.

"Take me to a hospital, I need a hospital" Amy grabbed Ricky's hand squeezing it every time another wave of pain ripped through her abdomen. He led her downstairs and into his car. He helped her buckle the seat belt before running to the drivers seat and getting in. As soon as he had started the car Amy was dialing her mother's number, "Mom... I'm going to the hospital... meet me there... I think the baby's coming" Amy sounded like she was going to burst into tears at any second.

Ricky reached over and took one of her hands in his, "Amy... I'm sorry I haven't been here lately for you and our son... but I'm here... everything is going to be okay" Ricky promised, he himself almost in tears. He was about to possibly become a father, in a matter of hours he'd have someone else depending on him. _**I swear I'll protect my son from what happened to me... He will be loved. I love him.** _Ricky thought to himself just as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

They rushed in together before signing in Ricky sat Amy in a chair. "Hey um... my... uh... Amy... she might be in labor... I'm not sure what's going on but she's in a lot of pain." Ricky stuttered. The nurse nodded and went back to get someone after telling Ricky to take a seat with Amy. He sat down beside her, afraid to hold her hand again, "Amy... are you okay?" Ricky asked tentatively.

"No I'm not okay" Amy snapped. She took a deep breath and turned to face the front again. Ricky turned his attention to the door waiting for a nurse to come out and get them again. "I'm sorry" He heard Amy say. He turned again and looked at her, her eyes were on him and she was doing that thing where she bit her lip like she was deep in thought or nervous.

"Yeah me too" Ricky snapped trying to keep up his mask of indifference.

"For what?" Amy glared, her whole demeanor changing.

"For getting you pregnant at fifteen. That's what"

"Well you can't do anything about that now can you?" Amy pursed her lips and turned back to the wall. He could tell she was angry again. **_Just_** _**great** _Ricky thought with a huff.

After what seemed like an eternity the nurse he spoke to finally came back and led them back into a room. They got Amy into a hospital gown and hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV while Ricky sat in a chair near the window of the room. He looked out wondering what was going to happen. Was Amy going to have the baby today? Was he going to have a son and be a father today? A doctor entered the room interrupting Ricky's thoughts.

"Hello Amy, I'm doctor James... So how are you feeling? Just a lot of discomfort or is it contractions" She asked coming to stand near Amy. She saw Amy flinch in pain again, "Contractions then... but your water hasn't broken?" She asked. Amy shook her head no, "Well I think we might be having some false labor pains going on especially since you're going to have the baby soon, but I'm just going to check and see if you're dilated any because if you are then we can just induce labor and your baby will be born today." Dr. James smiled not even noticing Ricky.

"Thanks." Amy gave a half smile.

It took about twenty minutes for Dr. James to get ready and to return to the room to check Amy. Ricky left the room to go get Amy's mother and father and let them know what was going on. He didn't miss the accusing looks George was giving him. Obviously they were wondering why he was here but he didn't want to explain that to Amy's parents before he spoke to Amy.

When they came back to the room. Amy was smiling again, "Hey... um she said I can go home... the baby isn't coming today, but it will come soon." She smiled brightly speaking to all three of them. "She's just going to get some paperwork filled out, but the baby is doing fine. She checked the heartbeat and everything and he's doing fine"

"That's great" Ricky offered with a smile. George and Anne agreed, "Um... do you mind if I talk to Amy for a minute. We're having a baby together soon and I think that this has made that more of a reality. We need to talk." Ricky looked at Amy who just nodded. George and Anne left the room leaving Ricky and Amy alone, "Amy... Can I come over tonight so that we can work out some things like when I'll get to see the baby and all that. I know that you're going to want to stay at home with your parents but I wanna see my son so we have to work something out" Ricky stated.

"Sure... you can come over after dinner or something... or we can go eat at the Dairy Shack and then you could come over because I'm craving their burgers and a shake" Amy bit her lip hopefully. Something had clicked in her when Ricky became protective and so helpful when she'd started having problems. He was genuinely concerned and obviously cared if he was still here with her after everything was okay.

"Yeah I'll take you to the Dairy Shack, but you tell you're family that you wanted me to come with you because I'm pretty sure you dad still hates me. So you tell him." Ricky replied and left the room so that Amy could get dressed again. When she came out again she had her hands rested on her stomach.

"Hey mom... dad... Ricky is going to take me to the Dairy Shack, I'm craving burgers... and then can he come over after that so that we can talk." Amy looked at her parents with a smile. She was pulling the 'I'm your little girl and this is what I want' card which meant she'd probably get her way.

"Why don't we take you to the dairy shack? You've been through a lot, you and Ricky can talk tomorrow" George suggested.

"Dad" Amy warned.

"Okay, okay... go... but he leaves the house by ten" George pointed a finger at Ricky who nodded, "See ya later Aims" they walked off leaving Ricky and Amy together.

"So I guess we should go then" Ricky offered. Amy nodded and they headed out of the hospital and back to Ricky's car.

* * *

"So are you and Ben together because I don't want to hear that guy running off at the mouth about me being here with you and then coming over later because I have a feeling someone will tell him." Ricky put his hands together on the table in front of him looking directly at Amy.

"Honestly I don't know what Ben and I are... I think it needs to be over though because he can't get over the fact that this is your baby and not his... It bothers him that you got to me first and I ended up pregnant" Amy shrugged taking a bite of a fry, "Are you sure you don't want anything aren't you hungry?" Amy asked him.

"No... I'm not. Now I still live with my foster mom Margret... but I've baby proofed my room. So I think the baby should be able to come over there. He's my son too and I don't want to fight about him when he's here I'd rather get it over with now." Ricky sighed.

Amy took a bite of her burger before answering, "Okay... I can't stop you from seeing the baby but you haven't been here this whole time... why all the sudden interest in me and this baby. Did Adrian dump you?" Amy couldn't help the bite in her voice. She was angry... maybe even jealous of Adrian and Ricky's relationship. Ricky was, after all, the father of _her _baby. Not Adrian's.

Ricky looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, "She didn't dump me I broke up with her, not that it's any of your business, but it's not a sudden interest Amy. I've tried to be here, but it's not my fault that your dad hates me and Ben thinks that he's the father of this baby. He's not and he needs to learn his place. Amy... there is something I need to tell you but in Dairy Shack isn't the place. Am I still allowed to come over tonight?" He asked.

Amy thought for a minute. This conversation was becoming quickly overwhelming and she didn't know if she wanted to hear anymore of what Ricky had to say tonight. "Yes... but can you drop me off at Ben's so I can let him know that you're coming over tonight? I'd rather him hear it from me than from someone else"

"Fine. I'll take you over there and I'll wait till you're done. I can't wait much longer we really have to talk Amy" Ricky said again.

"Okay okay. It won't take long." _I hope._ Amy thought to herself.

* * *

Amy stood at the door waiting for an answer. She'd rung the doorbell and knocked, she knew that there was someone home too because she'd texted Ben to tell him she was coming over to tell him something. Finally the door swung open, "Hey Amy" Ben smiled, "Do you want to come in?" He asked.

"Um no... Ricky's waiting for me. I just wanted to tell you Ricky was coming over tonight. I thought I was in labor today and so he and I have to seriously start thinking about the baby" Amy stated knowing that Ben was already ready to explode.

"You almost went into labor? Why didn't you call me? I could have taken you" Ben was trying to remain calm and failing.

"Well Ricky was there and-"

"Why was Ricky there?! I thought you were going to a baby shower, your baby shower no guys allowed!" Ben snapped.

"Ricky said he came looking for me Ben and you know what? You're not the father of this baby. Ricky is. He should be the first to know when I go into labor okay? You can't be angry because I told him first, you don't have a right to be angry. If anyone should be angry it's me. So I don't want to hear a word about Ricky coming over tonight we have to work things out for _our _son." Amy snapped.

"Oh so it hasn't crossed your mind that he might want you Amy... to have some kind of real relationship with you? You don't think that's what he wants to talk to you about?" Ben asked. Amy shook her head that thought was crazy. Ricky didn't do relationships. He hooked up, nothing more, nothing less. "So maybe we shouldn't be together if you're going to spend so much time with Ricky." Ben glared.

Amy's eyes narrowed and her lips were pursed, her arms were crossed over her baby bump, "HE'S THE FATHER OF MY BABY BEN!" Amy shouted. Tears started forming in her eyes, "but if that's the way you feel... then this is over. Bye Ben" Amy's words fell to a whisper and she walked away from Ben who just watched her walk away.

When Amy got back into the car she broke down and cried some more, "Amy what happened?" Ricky asked annoyed.

"Ben and I broke up" Amy spat through her tears.

"And he made you cry?" Ricky stated ready to get out of the car.

"You were right... he thinks that he should have been there when I had the false labor pains. He said I should have called him first" Amy huffed. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to him" Ricky got out of the car and went up the porch where Ben was still standing, "Ben I'm going to say this once and only once. Amy is carrying _my _baby. _Mine _not yours and no matter how many times you try to change that you can't. I'm not going to be a good father so don't you stand in my way Ben"

"Well I guess you don't have to worry about that since we aren't together anymore." Ben shrugged crossing his arms across his chest.

"You don't care do you? You don't care that you just made her cry and probably broke her heart" Ricky snapped.

"Well you shouldn't have any problem putting it back together. That was your plan all along right?" Ben asked.

"Mine and Amy's business is exactly that. Mine and Amy's business. Stay out of it." Ricky glared.

"You're a good liar Ricky but everyone knows you want Amy. If you didn't you wouldn't have broken up with Adrian two months ago and I know you haven't been with anyone since so just admit it. You want Amy" Ben replied.

Ricky didn't reply, but instead turned around and almost walked straight into Amy, "Amy..." Ricky didn't know what else to say after that so he put his arms around Amy and pulled her close to him before leaning down to kiss her. He was surprised when he felt Amy's lips move underneath his. He didn't expect her to kiss him back. When Ricky pulled away he took Amy's hand in his, "We should go... we need to talk" He led her towards the car and she didn't object at all.

When they were safely out of the driveway Amy turned to Ricky, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me" Amy stated.

"To annoy Ben. Why do you think? He thinks I have some crazy idea to get together with you, but all we're doing is talking about the baby." Ricky replied abruptly.

"Oh"

* * *

They arrived at the Juergens' house a few minutes later. There didn't seem to be anyone around the house but Amy didn't let that bother her. In fact she was grateful no one was. Maybe she and Ricky would be able to talk without the whole world listening in for once. She led him to her room and they sat down across from each other on her bed, "So... where should we start?" Amy asked picking up a pillow and holding it close to her body.

"Well... I have a job at the butcher shop and I've been talking to Ben's dad about moving into the apartment above the butcher shop so that I have my own place to see the baby. I'd like to see him as much as I can. Like every weekend... So you get him during the week and I get him on the weekends and every other holiday" Ricky stated simply. He'd given the matter a lot of thought and knew that this was what was going to be best if he wanted to see the baby and not be a dead beat dad like his father was.

"You want him every weekend?" Amy's voice was a whisper. She didn't know if she even wanted Ricky to see the baby now. It scared her, having to give him some time with their son without her to be around. She loved this baby more than anything and letting Ricky have him all to himself every weekend just didn't seem fair to her.

"Yes Amy. I want to see my son." Ricky put a hand on Amy's knee trying to convey that this is what he honestly wanted. He wanted to have a relationship with his son more than anything, and something Ben had said was bothering him.

"Okay but do you have to take him every weekend? I want to see him to when I don't have school or work" Amy stated, her eyes wide.

"You'll get him all night and all afternoon Monday through Thursday. I'll pick him up Friday nights and bring him back on Sunday morning." Ricky sighed knowing this was going to be a long argument already by the look on Amy's face.

"But what if his birthday is on a weekend? Then what? I don't get to see him!?" Amy snapped.

"If it's his birthday then maybe we can plan something together. I don't know... but can't you just let me have him on the weekends Amy?" Ricky huffed.

"Why do we have to argue about this now? He's not even here yet... and we're arguing like a divorced couple about who gets to see him and who doesn't and when" Amy's eyes started to water and Ricky knew that she was going to cry. She cried a lot lately.

**_Here come the water works_** Ricky thought to himself. "Amy... Amy don't cry. Fine we won't talk about it right now but soon we'll have to... just don't forget that alright." The tears still continued to come. Ricky took the pillow from Amy and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, "Don't cry Amy" He whispered.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Laugh?" Amy whimpered.

Ricky tried not to laugh, "No... lets just lay here. Maybe you're tired"

Amy didn't argue but let Ricky adjust them so that they were laying down and she had her head on his chest. They laid like that for a long time until Amy fell asleep and shortly after Ricky did as well.

It was early the next morning when George and Anne discovered the two laying down asleep, "Amy. Ricky. Get up. Now" George stated angrily. He couldn't believe that their daughter was in the arms of Ricky Underwood the guy who got her pregnant. **_Why were they in Amy's room anyway?_ **He thought to himself.

Ricky was the first to open his eyes at the sound of George's voice, "Amy... Amy wake up" He shook her gently until she woke up and saw her dad, then her eyes were just as wide and afraid as Ricky's. "Sir... we weren't doing anything, we were sleeping, just sleeping. Amy was tired and we fell asleep. Tell him Amy" Ricky nudged her wanting her to back him up.

"Something's wrong" She whispered.

"What?" The three of them asked at once.

"Something's wrong" She repeated.

"What do you mean? Do you need to go to the hospital, are you in pain?" Anne asked going to sit beside Amy.

"No... I'm not in pain but the baby isn't moving, he's been moving all afternoon... now nothing... something doesn't feel right... Can you call Dr. James. Please" She looked at George who was the only one standing. He nodded and left the room quickly. When he returned he looked more calm.

"She said to come to the hospital." He stated.

"That's all she said" Ricky sounded irritated.

"Yeah... she said come in. I told her everything Amy told me and she said to come into the hospital and she'd meet us there" George replied.

"Do you think this could be it? Could the baby be coming?" Amy asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Yeah... come on. Ricky grab that suitcase by Amy's door and meet us at the hospital." Anne instructed standing up and then turning to help Amy up. Ricky didn't argue. He grabbed the bag and followed them out of Amy's room and out of the house.

* * *

Amy, Ricky, Anne, and George sat in the waiting area for what seemed like forever after they'd checked in. It was almost an hour later when a nurse came out and slowly made their way towards them, "Hello Amy... I'm a nurse who works with Dr. James. She'll be ready in a minute, but she just wanted me to ask you a few questions so we can see what's going on." Amy nodded and she continued, "So you don't have any pain? Not like yesterday?"

"No... I mean I'm a little uncomfortable but no, no pain" Amy replied.

"And how long has it been since you last felt the baby move?" The nurse asked. Ricky watched her and knew that something was wrong... something was completely wrong.

"Umm I haven't felt him move since... yesterday when I came here because of the false labor pains" Amy replied. The nurse nodded, but her eyes went quickly to the door where she'd come from. Ricky noticed this and his heartbeat picked up. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. But what? What could possibly be wrong?

"Okay Dr. James is ready" the nurse stated when she saw the door open and someone wave towards them.

As they walked down the hall to a room the nurse and Dr. James talked in hushed whispers. Ricky paid attention to this, but somehow Amy seemed oblivious. They continued down the hall until they reached a room and were all ushered in, "Hello Amy, Ricky... parents" She nodded to each of them, "I think that just Amy and Ricky should be in here while I check on Amy... is that okay?" George and Anne nodded after Amy handed them her phone in case anyone called. "Okay so we're going to look for the baby's heartbeat and see how the little guy is doing."

Dr. James and the nurse set up the monitor and pulled out a wand and the gel that they always put on to see the ultrasound. She spread the jelly and then moved the wand around. "Dr. James... um why can't we hear his heartbeat?" Amy whispered. Ricky stood from his chair and walked to Amy's side when he saw her eyes filling with tears. He took her hand and waited for the answer.

"Well... I was hoping that there was some other explanation for this Amy... and Ricky... but I can't find a heartbeat and the baby should be almost in a position to come out since you two were so close to having her, but-"

"BUT WHAT?" Ricky snapped not wanting to hear all of the beating around the bush.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Dr. James looked down at her hands in her lap afraid to look at them both. When she looked back up, she didn't have to say a word. They understood what had happened. They didn't need Dr. James to say a single word. They knew.

* * *

George and Anne were sitting out in the waiting room together talking as they waited on news about Amy, "So do you think she going to have the baby today?" George asked smiling.

"I don't know maybe" Anne replied flipping through a magazine.

Before George could say anything else, Amy's phone rang, "Hey Grace... Amy can't talk she's at the hospital" He said. He shrugged and hung up after Grace squealed and then hung up.

"Are you sure you should have said that? What if they all come running out here to the hospital and Amy doesn't want to see them?" Anne asked closing the magazine and looking pointedly at her husband.

"Oh who cares we should be excited! Amy's having a baby" George smiled and Anne just rolled her eyes. She could swear that he was still in high school sometimes with the way he acted.

"Mr and Mrs. Juergens can you please come back? Amy is asking to see you" The nurse led them down the hall to the room Amy was in where they met Ricky. Ricky's eyes were rimmed with red and they could tell he was trying to stay calm enough to speak of them.

"Look... I didn't want to have to be the one to say this... to tell you but Amy can't. There is no baby. The baby died. I don't get a son. We don't get a son Amy and I... but she wants her mom and dad. So you needed to know before you went in all excited." Ricky's teeth were gritted and he was pacing as he spoke. "He's gone" Ricky sank down against the wall and put his head on his knees and cried.

George and Anne went into the room to see Amy. "Mom" Amy's voice broke on that one word and then the tears started to flow again, "I loved him" She sobbed and leaned into her mothers arms. George stood awkwardly in the room just wishing there was something, anything, that he could do for his daughter.

There was a knock on the door in the middle of all the tears and Dr. James came in, "Amy... we're going to have to get the baby out of you, so we're going to ask everyone but one person to leave the room... Do you want your mom in here?" Dr. James asked.

"No... can someone please get Ricky... please? He's the only one who understands what is happening to me. Please get Ricky" Amy begged. Her parents nodded and exited the room. A few seconds a teary eyed Ricky came into the room and stood by Amy's side. He reached over and took her hand just needing something to hold on to.

He felt like he was in a dream, like every move they made was in slow motion. This couldn't be real. It couldn't. They couldn't have been this close and now have nothing. Have the one thing that both he and Amy loved more than themselves ripped away from them was more than they could take. Amy was inconsolable and he was barely holding it together.

"Okay... surgery is ready for you." Dr. James whispered coming in with a team of nurses who set things up for Amy to be transported. Dr. James walked to Amy's bedside and gave her hand a squeeze, "I'm so sorry Amy and Ricky..." She gave the two of them a sad smile not knowing what else to tell them before she left the room and they were taken into surgery.

* * *

George and Anne left the room and went back to the waiting room with tears in their eyes. When they got there all of Amy and Ricky's friends were there. Grace, Jack, Tom, Adrian, Ben, Madison, Lauren, Henry, Alice, and Ashley had finally shown up. They were all holding balloons or teddy bears or something else like that. George and Anne exchanged a look.

"Umm... look don't try to go back there. There's something you all need to know... Amy and Ricky lost the baby. There is no baby. He passed away before he was born. I'm sorry to have to tell you all this but Amy and Ricky are probably resting so I think it'd be best if you all just go home." George stated trying to remain put together.

"The baby is dead?" Grace whispered not really understanding.

Anne and George didn't respond. Instead Anne leaned in to George tears spilling from her eyes. George held her close and felt tears of his own trying to escape. All of the group gathered took seats in the waiting room feeling dejected. Not a single person wasn't crying. All of them were. Even Adrian who was still in love with Ricky. How could something like this happen to them? They were in high school! They weren't even supposed to be having a baby let alone losing one!

All of them sat together with tears in their eyes. No one could really wrap their heads around what was going on so they just sat together and were absolutely silent.

* * *

The surgery was over and Amy and Ricky sat alone in the room they were in earlier. Both were absolutely silent. They were remembering the way that they had held their son, their still born son in their arms. They held him, even had a name... John, but he would never take a breath. He would never cry in the middle of the night causing them to get up and feed him or change him and rock him back to sleep. Amy's eyes water again thinking about that. All the things that she prepared for and would never have.

Ricky got up from the bed and walked over to the window. His thoughts were along the same line as Amy's. He looked down at the city lights, watched the cars go by, but the lights blurred as more tears gathered in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was dealing with this at his age. He was in high school for heaven's sake! He took a deep breath before going to sit back down with Amy again.

He sat down on the small bed again and put his arms around her. She was finally asleep. He leaned his head on top of hers, "Amy... I'm sorry for what happened at band camp... for taking advantage of you. You were different from everyone else though, different from any other girl I'd been with. I wanted to get to know you, I never wanted to get to know a girl before and now after all of this... I think I realized something. Amy Juergens... I love you" Ricky whispered. He saw her stir but she didn't wake, "Now if only I could tell you that when you can hear me" he sighed.

Amy stirred again, but this time she pulled an arm out from under her blankets and reached for Ricky's hand. He held on to it and they both fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.

**The End.**


End file.
